


wounded rhythms

by marshall_line



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, past!Mina/Momo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Когда Момо была маленькой, она мечтала зацвести, как персиковое дерево.





	wounded rhythms

**Author's Note:**

> *цветочное!ау  
> *сайд-фик к [try again (and again and even after that)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12834735)

Момо танцевала всегда, с раннего детства, при любой возможности. Когда у неё спрашивали, кем она хочет стать, Момо отвечала: стану айдолом! Но она не стала. Пару лет тренировок, участие в шоу на выживание — и ничего. После третьего выпуска Момо выбыла вместе со своей разбитой самооценкой и потеряла желание чего-то достигать.

У неё всё ещё не мало сомнений, а прошло-то столько времени, но она сделала себе имя: Хираи Момо достаточно известный хореограф (в Южной Корее) — и, может, это именно то, что ей было нужно, но теперь она не танцует. Не для себя.

 

Если бы не Мина, у Момо не было бы студии, её главного детища, над которым она трясётся каждый божий день. Это была её идея в первую очередь; вообще, если бы не Мина, много чего бы не было, за что Момо до сих пор ей благодарна. Кто бы подталкивал её к важным решениям и к каким-то действиям в целом? Никто, только как пара они не состоялись, то есть, они-то любили друг друга, довольно долго, но ничего не цвело. Совсем. Ни одного листочка. Момо не верила в судьбу тогда — и не верит после, поэтому она не особо-то и убивалась, когда Мина предложила разойтись.

Это случилось ещё до того, как у неё распустился первый бутон.

Он не был для Момо.

Значило ли это, что их чувства не были настоящими? Чем же они были в итоге? Просто моментом? Обычно Момо вспоминает и улыбается: им было весело, пусть в какой-то день всё и сошло на нет. Так бывает (со всеми).

Люди встречаются — и расстаются; находят друг друга — и теряют, и снова, конечно, находят (или никогда, как кому повезёт), но уже других. Судьба судьбой, а всё зависит от нас самих, разве нет? Так думает Момо, когда ей начинают втирать о вечной любви и говорить, что она обязательно встретит кого-то _своего_. 

Но ведь всё проходит, да? И любовь, и люди.

 

Когда Момо была маленькой, она мечтала зацвести, как персиковое дерево. Ей нравилось наблюдать за цветением из окна, дома — не здесь, не в Сеуле, а когда ветром срывало лепестки ей на подоконник — собирать их в ладони, как сокровище.

Момо хранила лепестки, пока они не высыхали — и даже потом: высыпала их в банку, как в копилку. Момо хранила моменты детства, но это было давно — и о тех персиках она больше не помнит, больше нет.

(Зря)

 

Знакомство с Сыльги произошло совершенно случайно: на вечеринке у Чонхи в честь её соло-дебюта. Момо не собиралась идти, так как сильно простыла за пару дней до — и охрипла, но Чонха стояла на своём, ей сложно было сопротивляться.

Момо пришла, наверное, самой последней, когда все выпили раз или два, и в гостиной во всю уже разгорался дэнс-баттл между, конечно, Чонхой и кем-то, кого Момо не знала, но наверняка видела раньше.

Её студия только-только открылась, и Момо не хватало людей и времени делать всё в одиночку; когда у неё была возможность, она искала персонал среди знакомых, в чём ей помогала Мина, но вот быть одним-единственным тренером её не устраивало. Если дело пойдёт — и желающих танцевать набежит, Момо со всем не справится. Ей хотелось надеяться, что всё получится, должно было, ведь другого такого шанса не будет. 

Поэтому, когда Момо увидела, как танцует соперница Чонхи, она поняла: вот оно.

Тем временем Миджу, напившись быстрее и яростнее всех, ходила в толпе с двумя подписанными стаканчиками для Сыльги (так Момо узнала её имя) и Чонхи, и собирала деньги, в основном монетами, потому что это Миджу — и её не остановить. Хотя она пару раз споткнулась и высыпала половину из стакана Чонхи кому-то за шиворот. Момо оставила в стакане Сыльги приличную сумму, пусть это всё и делалось не всерьёз, Миджу же, но она была под впечатлением.

Когда они закончили, Сыльги, кстати, выиграла, Момо нашла её позже, сидящей за диваном в углу, и села напротив. Сыльги казалась не слишком-то счастливой, не каждому, вообще-то, удавалось одолеть Чонху, даже Момо, но лезть в чужие дела она бы не стала, да и интересовало Момо совсем не это.

Правда, она всё равно заметила, как Сыльги чешет руки.

Неудачная любовь, да?

— Ты ведь Сыльги?

— А ты?

— Момо.

— Рада знакомству, но моя персона не такая интересная, я же не Чонха.

— Ты сегодня звезда, не говори так.

— Настоящей уже не стану.

— Я тоже не смогла.

Сыльги посмотрела на неё тогда так удивлённо. Наверное, думала, что если Момо знакома с Чонхой, то она, как и почти все здесь, успешна на сцене или в чём-то ещё; Чонха таких к себе притягивала, но, видимо, Сыльги и Момо были исключением.

Они сидели какое-то время молча и слушали, как Миджу пыталась перекричать кого-то в караоке, что удавалось ей на ура. Сыльги не знала, куда деть свои несчастные руки, они осыпались на глазах, поэтому закрыла ими лицо, как будто у неё ни на что не было (не осталось) надежд, Момо понимала её как никто другой и предложила, не раздумывая:

— Не хочешь поработать в моей студии?

— Кем?

— Хореографом.

Сыльги убрала руки и просияла, что не могло не радовать.

Следующие несколько лет пролетели незаметно, а деньги Миджу так никому и не отдала.

 

Об этом Момо всегда вспоминает с улыбкой, ведь без Сыльги тоже ничего бы не было. Они работают вместе по сей день, действительно близкими друзьями они не стали, но Момо всегда может положиться на Сыльги, а Сыльги — на неё. Это самое главное.

Момо не донимала её расспросами о том, что с ней, почему она одна, пока Сыльги не рассказала сама, но хотелось ли ей так же, как детям, посмотреть на руки Сыльги вблизи и потрогать высохшие стебли? Да, от любопытства просто так не избавишься, но этого она не делала и не сделает никогда. Хотя чужая боль и тоска иногда заполняют Момо всю.

И они бесконечны.

 

Какой урок Момо вынесла после шоу и бесчисленных попыток добиться места хоть где-то?

Не позволяй унижать себя и не унижай других.

Она учит детей через похвалу и всегда их поддерживает, даже если они, может, никогда и не справятся, даже если у кого-то нет потенциала, но ведь каждый из них не сдаётся, каждый старается — и это то, ради чего Момо живёт. Её любят дети и те, с кем она работает.

Не судьба ли это?

(Нет)

 

Приблизительно в одно и то же время, параллельно открытию студии, этажом выше открылось и рекламное агентство. Благодаря ему студия Момо стала популярной. Это было обыкновенное совпадение, только и всего, как Момо долго себя ещё убеждала, но оно принесло ей больше, чем всё, что Момо пыталась сделать своими силами.

Так она встретила Наён.

 

— Когда ты её наконец-то куда-нибудь пригласишь?

— Мы обедаем вместе.

— Как друзья.

— Кан Сыльги.

— Ой, простите, я забыла, что ты никого не ищешь, потому что судьба отстой.

— Сказала та, у которой всё засохло.

— Ладно, мы квиты.

— Почему тебя это, кстати, волнует?

— Наверное, потому что я вижу Наён чаще, чем тебя или свою мать?

— У неё уже кто-то есть.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Она-то цветёт.

 

Наён почти каждый день приходит с венком на голове. Все выглядят по-разному, но цветы в них всегда одни и те же и к тому же их так много, как же их, господи, много.

Сначала Момо думала, что та любит покупать или плести венки, но когда наступила зима, и Наён появилась в нём опять, как будто было лето, Момо всё поняла — и её это не задело, не должно было. Наён ей, конечно, нравится, но не настолько, чтобы она казалась той самой или кем-то по-настоящему близким. Тем более у Момо ничего не растёт.

И никогда, может, не вырастет.

Вдруг у неё просто никого нет? Вдруг она ни для кого?

В любом случае Момо ни в ком, вообще-то, не нуждается, так она для себя решила, но когда Наён в шутку (слишком нервно) предлагает примерить венок, Момо соглашается сразу. Что-то тянет её это сделать, хотя стоит Момо его надеть, как ей становится тяжело: кружится голова и подташнивает. Она ни разу не говорила об этом Наён и точно не скажет (что если это всего лишь действие чужой — не для Момо — любви), а сама Наён до сих пор ей не рассказала, как её венки появляются. Момо и не стремится узнать, ведь так?

 

Иногда Момо кажется, что жизнь была бы проще, если бы у них с Миной всё получилось, если бы не было никакой судьбы. Иногда Момо кажется, что жизнь простой не будет, даже если бы она попыталась её такой сделать, но у неё есть своя студия, своё дело.

Значит ли это, что она счастлива? Конечно.

А достаточно ли? Момо не знает.

 

С Наён сложно.

Бывает так, что Момо не понимает, как с ней общаться и как себя вести. Она непредсказуемая и раздражает едва ли не всех друзей Момо, только не саму Момо, объяснения этому нет. Сыльги говорит, что вытерпеть Наён может лишь она одна, потому что они друг друга вечно подкалывают и никогда не ссорятся. Момо не обращает на её слова никакого внимания, они же с Наён друзья, что такого, а?

Они знакомы уже три года, то есть ровно столько же, сколько её студии и агентству Наён лет. Они словно начинали всё своё вместе: студия была первым крупным проектом Наён — и она пыталась сделать абсолютно всё, чтобы о Момо узнали, чтобы к ней потянулись люди. Наён пыталась — и она смогла

В то же самое время они с Миной расстались, и успех в работе перебил ту грусть, которая, так или иначе, понемногу начинала копиться в Момо. Наён ей очень помогла и помогает теперь всегда, ведь она её—

Кто?

 

— Ты давно не приезжала.

— Мам.

— Я знаю, ты занята, но хотя бы весной?

— Обязательно постараюсь в этот раз.

— И как твоя работа?

— Замечательно.

— А ты сама?

— Пожалуй, тоже.

А потом мама делает паузу, от которой у Момо всё замирает.

— Зацвела?

— Нет.

— А помнишь, как ты хотела цвести персиковым деревом?

— Такое было?

— У меня до сих пор есть твоя баночка с лепестками.

Мама не добавляет: наверное, если их высыпать, они превратятся в пыль.

Не добавляет: как твои детские мечты.

Это застывает невысказанным и таким понятным им обеим. Момо после, естественно, всё вспоминает, от чего ей внезапно становится немного грустно?

И больно, потому что когда-то она умела верить.

Во всё на свете.

 

_Зацвела?_

Не зацвету.

 

Пока Сыльги избегает прошлое, Момо без понятия, как и куда двигаться в настоящем.

У неё есть любимое _лучшее_ дело, любимые дети и те группы, которым они с Сыльги на пару ставят хорео. У неё полно, в общем-то, друзей, и она не бывает одна, и она не одинока, такой Момо себя не считает. Не обязательно с кем-то встречаться, чтобы заполнять пустоту или тоску, которая иногда накатывает.

У других всё это зарастает стеблями, распускается чувствами.

Момо ничего подобного не испытывала — и ни разу об этом не пожалела. Сыльги мучается уже который год, пусть и превратилась в итоге почти что в колючку. Разве оно того стоит? Столько страдать и ждать, когда же пройдёт? Момо это не нужно.

А её сердце — обычное человеческое и без любви внутри — настолько тихое, что Момо совсем его не слышит; она не слышит, в каком отчаянии оно бьётся.

 

Тудух-тудух-тудух.

_полюби полюби полюби_

Тудух-тудух-тудух.

 

А если я не хочу?

 

Отправной точкой (одной из) (ко всему) становится обычный совместный обед.

Это всегда происходит одинаково: Наён ждёт её у лифта на этаже студии, приходит минута в минуту — не раньше, не позже. Момо не знает, как у неё так получается, ведь Наён опаздывает постоянно, ни дня без, и пунктуальности за ней наблюдается, но почему-то на обед (с Момо) она успевает каждый раз вовремя.

Если бы Момо уделяла этому больше внимания, она бы, может, когда-нибудь поняла.

Что к чему.

И вот Момо идёт к лифту, а там — там Наён. Они не здороваются, только улыбаются друг другу; Наён берёт её под локоть и не отпускает (от себя) до самого кафе. Всё это настолько привычно, что мало кого удивляет, тем более Момо. Они делают так ежедневно в течении трёх лет: что-то вроде традиции (и только?), поэтому Момо не видит в обедах (и отношениях с Наён) ничего особенного. Может, зря. Может, она слепа.

Может, она просто ни к чему не готова.

Момо, конечно, порой думает, что они-то могли бы попробовать, что мешает, но стоит ей увидеть венок на голове Наён, как все подобные мысли мгновенно увядают.

Момо приходится напоминать себе: Наён уже кого-то любит.

Напоминать: кого-то своего.

И: не меня.

Они заказывают как всегда, им даже не приносят меню, зная их заказ наперёд. Наён рассказывает о надоедливом клиенте, который не в состоянии определиться, что конкретно он от них хочет, от чего у неё пару дней вскипает мозг, но никому, кроме Момо, она жаловаться (пока что) не собирается. Потом всё равно будет пить с Чонён — и вывалит всё на неё. Момо слушает, смеётся и не отрывает глаз от Наён; по сторонам ничего интересного нет и так; они были здесь слишком часто: Момо давно успела запомнить каждый угол. Наён хмурится и выглядит сегодня какой-то скованной, что совсем-совсем на неё не похоже. Где та Им Наён, которая не может усидеть на месте?

Она как будто думает о чём-то другом, не о клиенте на самом деле.

Момо никогда не спрашивала у неё ничего серьёзного. Она умеет лезть в личное пространство, но в личную жизнь — нет, она же не Сана, в конце-то концов, но вопрос напрашивается сам собой, Момо слишком долго держала его в себе:

— Как появляются твои венки?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты выглядишь чем-то взволнованной, а ещё — опечаленной. И я давно хотела—

— Это не имеет ничего общего с цветами.

— Хорошо, можешь не рассказывать, не моё же дело.

Чуть погодя им приносят еду.

В кафе играет что-то из репертуара d.ear. Если бы Момо всё не испортила, Наён бы, скорей всего, подпевала даже с набитым ртом, но обедают они молча — и это безумнейшим образом напрягает Момо. Они никогда не молчат: Момо может быть тихой, но вместе с Наён они как ураган — их не заткнуть, хуже только Миджу.

Они молчат, d.ear сменяется на другого инди-артиста, которого ни одна из них ещё не слышала. Они молчат, а потом Наён вдруг начинает:

— Однажды я проснулась, а они лежали у меня на кровати. Я не плету их, вообще этого не умею, хотя пыталась. Цветы растут из меня, пока я сплю. Почему я их ношу? Что-то внутри просит меня об этом. Венки не высыхают, ветви — да, а цветы — нет. Приходится складывать их на балконе, выбрасывать совершенно не хочется, они слишком красивые, так что в какой-то момент мне пришла идея: расплетать основу и высаживать целые стебли в горшки. И знаешь? Они растут дальше, мне и поливать ничего не нужно. Теперь цветы абсолютно везде, словно я живу в саду.

— Ты кому-нибудь их отдавала?

— Да, конечно, но у других они вянут под конец дня, а у меня остаются живыми навсегда.

— А почему они тогда отделяются?

— Не знаю? Так, значит, надо.

— Может, твои чувства к человеку вполне осознанные — и ты не сомневаешься ни в них, ни в себе?

— Ты думаешь?

— Другого объяснения не нахожу.

Это заставляет Наён притихнуть. Она сама не своя — и никому неизвестно, что с ней происходит, Момо точно не. Она всего лишь сделала вывод из того, что Наён ей сказала, что, в общем-то, логично. Момо не поймёт и не заметит, но её собственные слова — об этой вот правде — задевают за живое. А когда она и поймёт, и наконец-то заметит, будет немного поздно, совсем чуть-чуть, но будет. Это позже, это не сейчас.

Наён перекладывает с места на место остатки еды на тарелке; Момо пьёт газировку, и в её голове теперь ещё больше вопросов, чем было до. Это их самый неловкий разговор, в котором они определённо не очень-то нуждались, но обратно слова не вернёшь. Момо могла бы усугубить ситуацию — и напрямую спросить, кого Наён любит, только дружбой (чем?) с ней она дорожит — и терять Наён из-за этого ей не хочется.

Момо всё же не выдерживает:

— И когда они появились впервые?

— Давно.

Наён, наверное, специально не уточняет, чтобы Момо не начала мысленно перечислять их общих знакомых, с которыми Наён так или иначе близка. Это не её дело, ведь так?

Не её?

А чьё же?

— Почему ты всё-таки рассказала?

— Я не думала, что ты когда-нибудь спросишь, но ты—

— Мне не стоило.

— Всё нормально, Момо, правда, оставим всё—

— Не могу? Это не давало мне покоя столько лет, и я за тебя всё время, знаешь ли, волнуюсь, ведь ты мне нравишься и—

Наён перегибается через стол — «необдуманные поступки» её второе «я» — и целует Момо прямо там, в кафе, под очередную песню d.ear. Получается по-дурацки, как всё, что Наён вообще-то делает, но больше потому, что Момо от неожиданности застывает и не отвечает, но стоит Наён отпрянуть, как Момо тянет её обратно и целует как положено. Волосы Наён лезут им обеим в рот — и от этого щекотно и смешно, и так _мешает_ ; Момо не глядя убирает их рукой. Они целуются слишком долго для людей, которые просто дружат.

Момо почти готова рассмеяться, но смех умирает в ней так же, как и цветы, которых у неё никогда не было и не будет. Она в них (и судьбу) всё равно не верит.

Когда они наконец-то останавливаются, отпускают друг друга медленно-медленно, Момо не знает, что ей делать и говорить, а надо ли? Наён перед ней так, господи, красива (с покрасневшими от поцелуев губами), что кому угодно от этого стало бы больно.

Момо не уверена, болит ли у неё.

(Заболит потом)

— И не важно, что у тебя чувства к кому-то другому?

— Не важно.

Момо зовёт официанта рассчитать их, поэтому не видит, как ярко блестят (от слёз) глаза Наён.

 

Меняется ли что-то? Не особо, хотя Момо не может перестать об этом думать. Наён не избегает её, но как только они оказываются где-то одни, Наён словно ограждается от Момо. Она отчасти понимает, отчасти — нет. Наён ведь первая её—

Ты ничем не лучше, говорит Момо себе.

И всё это глупо, и не должно ничего значить.

Правда же?

(Нет)

 

То, что Момо натыкается на Сыльги в зале в столь позднее время (три часа ночи, женщина), такая же случайность, как их встреча три года назад. Разбираться, что с ней случилось, почему она спит на полу и не дома, Момо не будет. Жизнь Сыльги принадлежит ей самой, вряд ли помощь от Момо ей вообще нужна, она даже не сопротивляется и спокойно собирается к себе. Момо на всякий случай звонит Джухён и просит её встретить.

Мало ли? Вдруг Сыльги не дойдёт или решит куда-нибудь сбежать? Кто её знает.

А что же Момо делает здесь—

Она живёт от студии не так уж далеко, правда, не ближе, чем Сыльги; добираться сюда пешком не очень удобно, тем более ещё и ночью, но Момо обычно идёт как в бреду, если внезапно просыпается — и в голове горит какая-то идея, и нигде, кроме родного зала, она неосуществима, такой она кажется каждый раз.

Причина другая: её мучает что-то неопределённое; сидит в ней — и не находит выхода наружу (уже довольно давно, а ты-то не знала); Момо думает о том, что чувствует (к Наён), а чувствует она целое ничего (может, симпатию или что-то вроде того), так же? Она часто тормозит, но не настолько? Момо бы обязательно поняла, если бы что-то было не так, она бы точно смогла, но её тихое сердце никак себя не проявляет.

Там нечему расти: ни цветам, ни чувствам.

Если не выросло до сих пор, то с чего должно вообще?

Момо приходит в зал, чтобы расслабиться, повторить какие-то связки или придумать новые; она не делает этого для себя, больше нет, хотя танцы по-прежнему приносят удовольствие; Момо приходит в зал, чтобы быть собой, а сейчас она просто сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене, и смотрит на своё отражение в зеркалах, выглядя при этом точно так же, как Сыльги буквально секунду назад.

Потерянно, словно перед ней не она, а кто-то чужой—

Кто так ничего и не понял, не поймёт и не сможет.

Неужели это сложно? Взять и понять сразу? Не медлить так долго?

Момо думает и думает, теряя связь между всеми мыслями, они лишаются какого-либо смысла; Момо думает и думает, от чего у неё начинает болеть голова (и не она одна, просто Момо об этом (пока что) не знает); ей бы пойти домой, лечь обратно в кровать и всё-всё забыть: и Наён, и поцелуи (с ней) в кафе, и себя саму, у которой внутри мог бы быть сад, а в итоге лишь мёртвая земля. 

Разве оно того стоит?

Стоит ли, а?

Момо так и не находит ответ.

 

В следующий раз, когда она остаётся в зале одна после окончания рабочего дня и тяжёлых репетиций с GOT7, Момо, в общем-то, не планирует сегодня танцевать, она совсем выдохлась. Полотенце от пота уже можно выжимать.

У Момо нет ни на что сил, а надо бы сложить сумку, закрыть зал, сходить в душ и жить дальше, но она лежит звездой на полу и едва дышит. Видимо, дошла до своей грани — и переборщила, вряд ли она завтра встанет с кровати, но это ведь завтра?

Момо хватает ровно на то чтобы лёжа дотянуться рукой до бутылки с водой; как раз в этот момент, она краем глаза замечает чей-то силуэт в дверном проёме: Момо ведёт взглядом снизу вверх — и замирает на лице Наён.

— Давно не виделись.

— Много работы.

— То же самое.

— Загоняли тебя совсем?

— Больше я себя.

— Но для чего?

— Все мы для чего-то делаем себе хуже.

Наён не задаёт других вопросов, заходит в зал и садится рядом с ней; Момо неосознанно пододвигается и кладёт голову ей на колени; всё это кажется опять таким привычным, хотя они ничего подобного не делали до, Момо в этом уверена.

Она разглядывает венок Наён: цветы в нём всё те же (смутно знакомые), но перья Наён, возможно, вплетала в этот раз сама, от чего венок приобрёл совершенно иной вид.

Момо очень нравится, но можно ли ей об этом говорить?

— Я бы хотела, чтобы всё было по-другому.

— Что именно?

— Мы с тобой? И чтобы у тебя не было этого венка — и ты была свободна.

— От своей любви?

— Да?

— Ты не веришь в судьбу, поэтому так говоришь.

— А ты, получается, веришь.

— Нет, не верю.

— Тогда почему же—

— Судьба пишет нам жизнь, даже каждую нашу ошибку, но людей мы выбираем сами.

— Разве не в этом смысл судьбы? Всех этих цветов? То, что для нас _уже_ кто-то есть.

— По-твоему, мы распускаемся только потому, что так решено?

— Не знаю, я-то не цвету.

Наён смотрит на неё своими такими вдруг огромными опечаленными глазами, полными любви к кому-то, о ком Момо никогда не слышала, с необъяснимой нежностью, которая могла бы затопить весь этот город, и ведёт пальцами по щеке Момо, останавливается на губах, и они обе сейчас просто существуют, только и всего—

Неподдельная искренность Наён кажется странной и неуместной.

Это слишком — и оно же не мне, думает Момо и с трудом всё-таки встаёт.

Силы окончательно её покидают, но что-то — такое же, как и вся Наён, импульсивное — заставляет её сказать и протянуть Наён руку:

— Потанцуй со мной.

— Я не—

— Один раз.

— Только один.

Наён поднимается, берёт за руку — и Момо притягивает её к себе за талию, и ведёт, и кружит в беззвучном танце по всему залу. Люди не танцуют без музыки, это невозможно, но сердцебиение Наён заменяет им всё. Своего Момо не слышит до сих пор.

 

Тудух-тудух-тудух.

_любишь любишь любишь_

Тудух-тудух-тудух.

 

Люблю?

 

Момо просыпается с похмельем, не то чтобы вчера она у Чонхи много выпила, но в голову дало. Может, поэтому Момо не обращает всё утро внимания на то, что она всё время за что-то цепляется, синяков обязательно прибавится, и вообще чувствует себя так, как будто вернулась с войны, а не с вечеринки Чонхи.

Несмотря на паршивое состояние, ей всё равно надо на работу: финальный прогон хореографии Infinite перед их камбэком она пропустить не может. Момо кое-как умывается и спешит на автобус, который вот-вот наверняка уедет. Сама же репетиция затягивается до вечера и проходит в таком бешеном темпе, что у Момо нет ни секунды, чтобы всё-таки заметить, как сильно болят у неё ноги, а зря.

Уже добравшись обратно домой, она не раздеваясь валится на кровать и стонет в подушку от усталости. Ей определённо нужен перерыв: если она будет продолжать в том же духе, у неё развалится всё тело. Момо клонит в сон — и она позволяет ему себя забрать, но длится он совсем недолго: Момо будит не столько обострившаяся боль, сколько непонятный шорох. Вряд ли у неё есть что красть, если это грабители, тем более она, скорей всего, опять не закрыла дверь, но проверить надо, так что Момо пытается встать — и почему-то не может. Жизненной энергии хватает только на то чтобы спустится с кровати на пол; Момо повторяет попытку подняться — и за что-то опять цепляется, и падает вперёд. Лицо она не разбивает, но сильно ударяется коленями и вовремя подставленным локтем. Такое ощущение, словно ей связали между ботинками шнурки. Момо могла бы лежать и дальше, но теперь у неё болит абсолютно всё; надо же было попасть в такую нелепую ситуацию в своей же квартире, да?

Она снова слышит надоедливый шорох, на сей раз отчётливее: он исходит где-то рядом с ней. Не дай бог, чтобы у неё завелись тараканы или — прости, господи — мыши.

В Сеуле возможно всё.

Момо нащупывает в кармане пальто телефон и освещает им сначала жилище, а потом уже светит на себя: из творящегося вокруг хаоса выбивается только вид её обуви, но у Момо не получается как следует разглядеть, что с ними не так. Плевать, просто показалось.

Ей бы всё-таки сейчас встать, переодеться, закутаться в одеяло и заснуть — это замечательная, кстати, идея, которую стоит осуществить: Момо, прикладывая последние усилия, поднимается наконец-то на ноги — и они её, конечно, не удерживают. Она не пьяна, похмелье, в общем-то, прошло, тогда что же с ней такое, а?

Момо решает доползти хотя бы до ванной, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Даже это даётся ей с большим трудом.

Никаких вечеринок у Чонхи, никаких репетиций до изнеможения, беру отпуск и точка, с такими мыслями Момо, превозмогая всю боль в теле, на ослеп находит выключатель и садится на край ванны. Сняв ботинки, Момо видит вместо ног кровавое месиво. Как она могла их натереть и не заметить этого? Дело-то не в новой обуви: её стопы оплетены стеблями — такими тонкими и бесконечными; они тянутся вверх ей под джинсы — и Момо начинает всю трясти. Осознание происходящего вызывает у неё истерику, только Момо не даёт ей прорваться наружу, цветы-то смогли, как-то они да смогли.

Она знает, что всё равно заплачет, и хочет спрятать слёзы в ладонях, но лица они так и не достигают. Момо смотрит на них в ужасе: из кончиков пальцев пробиваются — к свету над ней — крошечные бутоны. Они кажутся хрупкими и нежными, а ноги Момо всё ещё в крови.

Она как будто попала в капкан.

Собственной любви к—

— Не может быть.

Но уже поздно?

Момо смывает всю запёкшуюся кровь, крепко сцепив при этом зубы, чтобы не кричать; осторожно обрезает грязные стебли и перематывает стопы бинтами; с руками она ничего не делает. Путь от ванной комнаты к кровати занимает больше времени, чем должен.

Игнорировать боль невозможно, хотя Момо очень старается. Она прячется в одеяло с головой и наконец-то позволяет себе заплакать и не останавливаться. До самого утра.

 

Когда включается будильник, Момо его не трогает: ждёт, пока он сдастся.

Она звонит Сыльги после и просит забрать её занятия себе, а следующие пока что отменить. Сыльги соглашается и ни о чём не спрашивает, охрипшего голоса Момо ей вполне достаточно. Её номер она, кстати, набирает лишь с десятой попытки: стебли не растут стремительно, но обвиваются вокруг всего, до чего могут дотянуться. Они слабые и неуверенные, хотя им потрясающим образом хочется жить.

Момо не чувствует своего тела и боли, в общем-то, тоже, один зуд в ногах. Смотреть на них опять она не горит желанием, того раза хватило. Что-либо делать сегодня или завтра, или послезавтра Момо не сможет; она не уверена, что в состоянии сейчас ходить и двигаться в целом. Под одеялом безумно жарко, но в нём безопасно — и Момо кажется, что так все проблемы, взявшиеся из ниоткуда, исчезнут.

А в голове у неё повторяется одно и то же: оно того—

_не стоит_

_не стоит_

_не стоит_

Может и стоит, но не так и не теперь, да и толку?

Момо слишком долго не могла этого ни понять, ни принять, что в итоге привело её к тому, что она не спала всю ночь, захлёбываясь слезами и чувствами, которых в ней оказывается настолько много, что они просто не успевают из неё прорастать. У Момо почти нет цветов: маленькие ещё нераспустившиеся замерли у неё на ладонях, а всё остальное — листва и стебли, как будто в ней-то и любви как таковой нет. Момо без понятия, во что ей верить, а во что — нет, когда внутри столько всего и ничего одновременно.

Всё равно Наён ей (ничем) не ответит — и Момо придётся расти вот так, наверное, всю жизнь, пока она не зарастёт окончательно или — как Сыльги — не высохнет.

Если бы у Наён не было никогда этого чёртового венка, если бы никакой судьбы тоже (ни у кого) не было, всё наверняка было бы по-другому или наоборот: не было бы ничего вообще. От такого, конечно, Момо не станет легче, ей надо бы смириться, ведь так?

Момо не смиряется, она не сможет, она так вообще-то не умеет, но ногами пошевелить она даже не пытается — и это говорит обо всём, о чём она сама себе не скажет.

Ни за что на свете.

(Из капкана ей не выбраться)

(Больше нет)

Дети пишут ей, чтобы она шла на поправку и поскорее к ним возвращалась. Это очень мило и приятно — и заставляет Момо улыбнуться, но один новый стебелёк прорывается из пальца и удаляет все эти сообщения, она как раз собиралась перенести их в другую папку.

Она могла бы позвонить кому-нибудь из друзей и попросить прийти к ней, потому что именно с этим Момо в одиночку не справится, пусть это самое личное, но на ум из по-настоящему близких приходят двое, а Наён отпадает сразу. Не надо ей видеть Момо в таком виде.

Выбор падает на—

— Ты так и не научилась закрывать дверь.

— Убьёшь меня потом, ладно?

Мина не добавляет: ты убьёшь себя раньше.

Ближе неё у Момо так никого и не было (есть сейчас, правда, со своими «но»), поэтому звонок Мине и простое «приезжай» кажутся обыденными, ведь Мина приедет, даже если у неё давно отдельная жизнь (без Момо) и всё своё.

— Полежи со мной.

Мина без лишних вопросов отгибает для себя одеяло и ложиться рядом, и бережно обнимает, ведь Момо это нужно. Они лежат так какое-то время в тишине; Момо очень спокойно, от чего ей хочется спать, глаза от слёз опухли и устали, но поспать она ещё поспит — и вряд ли сегодня; она слишком обессилена, поэтому Момо спрашивает:

— Как Чеён?

— Хорошо.

— Как её родители и твои?

— Тоже.

— А ты?

— Тоже.

— Вот и славно.

— Я проехала весь город не для этого.

— Мне нечего сказать.

— Ты зацвела, что ещё, а?

— Я не хотела.

— Уверена?

— Это всё равно уже случилось.

— Тебе правда так больно?

— А тебе что, не было?

— Я не помню? Это прошло.

Момо переворачивается на другой бок, лицом к Мине, чтобы видеть и говорить с ней честно, а то так она продолжает прятаться, не зная, от чего теперь.

— Мне больше нравилось с тобой. Не цвести.

— Говоришь, как будто всё ещё меня любишь.

— Может, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так.

— Знаю.

— Тогда зачем себя обманываешь?

— Так проще.

— Так сложнее — и только тебе.

От этого Момо бы снова начать по-глупому рыдать, почему нет, а?

В ней штормит океан никому не нужных слёз.

Когда же он утихнет, когда закончится—

— Кто этот человек?

— Я рассказывала тебе о ней каждый раз, как мы созванивались или виделись.

— Неужели Наён?

Момо неожиданно хочется задохнуться навсегда.

— _Я люблю её_.

Кажется, она впервые (себе) в этом признаётся.

Момо не говорит: Наён такая, господи, тупица, но всегда меня поддерживает, если не дразнит по любому поводу. Она обычно несёт всякую ересь, из-за чего всем стыдно, а ей не особо, поэтому её никто на дух не переносит, кроме меня, но разве это плохо? Конечно же, нет. Наён провалила каждое своё прослушивание — и не попала ни в одну компанию, хотя я не понимаю, как можно было её не взять: у неё такой чистый приятный голос, мы как-то ходили толпой в караоке. Я бы слушала, как она поёт, всё время. Боже, она так смешно краснеет: или вся, или пятнами — и эту красноту на её щеках хочется потрогать. Знаешь, Наён столько для меня сделала, а сделала ли я хоть что-нибудь для неё? Не уверена.

Если бы я могла, если бы не было всех этих цветов, я бы отдала Наён абсолютно всё.

И себя.

— Ты сказала это вслух, глупая.

— Чёрт.

— Но это замечательно.

— Не понимаю.

— Ты полюбила так, как и должна была, разве нет?

— Наён цветёт иначе.

— И что с того? Почему ты решила, что она любит не тебя?

— Так было—

— Не говори «проще».

— Хорошо, не буду.

— Ты верила в судьбу, скорее в чудеса между людьми, когда была маленькой, а потом, по какой-то необъяснимой для тебя же причине, верить перестала. Я помню, ты говорила, но какая разница: судьба или нет? Это только ты и только она.

— Мина, всё совсем не—

— Тебе всего лишь хочется так думать. Ты не была (к Наён) готова — и не заметила, как всё равно её полюбила, как эта любовь сквозь годы прорастала и стремилась оказаться под солнцем, чтобы до тебя всё-таки дошло. Да, это действительно случилось довольно поздно, но с чего вдруг это значит, что всё напрасно? Ты можешь лежать в своей боли — и ничего с ней не делать, спустить всё на самотёк — и в итоге сгнить, так бывает. Для кого-то подобное решение — выход, но для тебя, Хираи Момо, когда-то сломленной под тяжестью критики и шоу-бизнеса и нашедшей путь к личной вершине, это выходом быть не может. Ты знаешь всё это и без меня, так что возьми себя в руки — и перетерпи, и реши.

— За всё время, пока мы с тобой встречались, ты ни разу столько слов мне не сказала.

— Эй!

— Спасибо тебе, но что ты предлагаешь делать? Сорваться и поехать к Наён? Рассказать всё и сразу? А если она скажет мне «нет»? Что со мной будет? Я высохну, как Сыльги?

— Эти вопросы ни к чему. Тебе не надо идти к ней сейчас, ты едва-то со мной разговариваешь, просто подожди, когда станет легче — и выбери подходящий момент.

Момо сдерживается до последнего, но слёзы — этот бесконечный шторм её запоздалой любви — не остановить. Мина притягивает её ближе, позволяя спрятаться Момо в своих объятиях; Мина гладит её по голове и не повторяет никаких успокаивающих слов.

Они не помогут.

Позже Момо спрашивает у неё ещё кое-что:

— А легче-то станет?

(Нет) 

 

Проходит неделя, потом вторая, в начале третьей, когда боль в ногах не кажется убийственной, а стебли на руках перестают раздражать, Момо наконец-то решается на этот серьёзный — самый важный? — шаг. У неё есть адрес Наён, она когда-то его давала, но сама Момо у неё не была ни разу. Попасть в дом человека, который тебе небезразличен, всё равно что найти ещё один дом для себя. Момо избегала его как могла.

Наглотавшись обезболивающих и найдя более-менее комфортную для её состояния одежду, Момо с большим трудом добирается к автобусной остановке, а после — к квартире Наён. Её немного шатает по пути к лифту и из него. Она справится, справится же, да? Но хватит ли ей духу, чтобы нажать на звонок и встретиться с Наён спустя почти что месяц безмолвия с её же стороны? Вряд ли, только Момо уже здесь — напротив двери — и она никуда не собирается, ноги и так не смогут далеко её увести, даже если бы хотели.

Момо звонит и раз, и два—

— Момо? Я не ожидала.

— Я бы рассказала тебе сейчас всё, что произошло за все эти недели и что было до них, но слова мне никогда нормально не давались, поэтому лучше я спрошу сначала у тебя.

— О чём же?

— Кого ты любишь?

Наён не медлит, Наён говорит:

— Тебя.

— Что-что?

— Да кого ещё я могу?

— Но как же—

— Ты не хотела, чтобы всё это было судьбой, чтобы _я_ была судьбой, тебе хотелось по-простому, поэтому я молчала, вот и всё.

— Не всё.

— В смысле?

Момо снимает перчатки и протягивает к ней руки: бутоны на них раскрываются мгновенно. Наён смотрит на эти хрупкие, не понимающие, куда им расти, цветы, смотрит на Момо и на круги под её глазами. У неё совершенно убитый вид.

Наён не находит что сказать.

— Когда венки появились впервые?

— Думаю, через пару дней после нашего знакомства.

— Но как ты поняла, что это именно я? Мог же быть кто угодно.

— Ты поняла всё, но не поняла главного, да? Я же цвету как персиковое дерево.

— Что, прости?

— Цветы, вплетённые во все мои венки, и ветви, из которых они сделаны, принадлежат как раз этому дереву.

— И всё равно—

— Я поняла в первый год, когда мы с тобой обедали всего раз не в том кафе, а в парке поблизости — и над нами тогда цвёл персик. То, как ты на него смотрела и как подставляла ладони, чтобы лепестки, сдуваемые ветром, падали на них, — мне этого хватило. Я ни о чём больше не задумывалась: просто знала, что это ты.

И никто другой.

Момо делает то, что считает нужным: подходит ближе и целует, приобняв Наён за талию, как будто они снова вот-вот начнут танцевать, и в каждом её поцелуе одно сплошное — такое бесконечно несчастное или всё же счастливое? — _я люблю тебя_.

Наён отвечает ей тем же.

Стебли на руках Момо заключают их обеих в свои объятия, крепкие и надёжные, не давая им друг друга отпустить, как тогда в кафе. Идти Момо вообще-то некуда, она уже пришла.

Чуть погодя, когда они всё ещё стоят на пороге, прижимаясь лбами и едва дыша, Момо говорит:

— Прости, что я так долго.

— Это ничего.

— Разве?

— Я же смогла дождаться.

— А оно — всё это — того стоило?

— Да, Хираи Момо, ведь ты (и только ты) этого стоишь.

Момо смеётся — и это не облегчение, совсем не оно, но близко к нему.

Как Наён (с ней) сейчас.

 

— Останешься?

— Останусь.


End file.
